Opening Up
by Kaltagstar96
Summary: This is one shot fluff with the adorable Angelico and Ivelisse. I'm sorry its so cheesy but it's a change from No Fear and Homeless Hell-Raiser. It's cheesy but I hope you guys like it none-the-less. I own no-one.


**Authors Note: This is a Lucha Underground fic but it's a spin-off of No Fear but since No Fear is mainly about Jack and Pentagon, I didn't want to get too confused with it. This is a thing with Angelico and Ivelisse after what happened when Jack and Pentagon tried to sacrifice Ivelisse to their master by burning her alive. I just kinda think that even Ivelisse would respect Angelico and Son of Havoc after they saved her hide from the two psychopathic Dojo Kai members. So I tried to keep Angelico and Ivelisse as close to character as possible even though Ivelisse is still traumatized from Jack and Pentagon nearly killing her.**

 **I don't own anyone in this fic at all since Jack Kustom isn't in it. I hope you guys enjoy this though.**

Ivelisse tossed and turned in Angelico's bed as the nightmare of Jack and Pentagon actually sacrificing her to their master and the fact that if Angelico and Havoc were even a second late, she would've been burned alive, and Ivelisse was understandably traumatised; she had accepted Angelico's offer to take her home and let her stay there. Not that she had much choice seeing as Angelico grabbed her by the hand and said that's what they were doing, not in a controlling way but in a way that showed how scared Angelico was for Ivelisse's wellbeing.

Ivelisse was kicking and screaming as she tried to fight off Pentagon and Jack as she started to scream out **"Angelico! Havoc! Help me!"** as the scenario of Pentagon flicking the match and burning her alive actually went through her mind as the 'Baddest bitch in the building' felt someone shake her as she was thrashing and kicking and screaming even more before Angelico finally shook her out of her dream-state.

Ivelisse's eyes shot wide open as she looked at the obviously concerned South African; Ivelisse looked like a mess, her long brunette hair was messy and unkempt, sweat was falling down her forehead and she was panting as if she was actually getting burned alive. "Ivey, calm down okay, it's me-"

"Get the fuck away from me!" Ivelisse tried to act tough as she pulled herself away from Angelico's grasp only to stagger back and land on the bed with a thud before she looked up at the concerned young man, she didn't want to admit it to herself but she owed him and Havoc her life, Ivelisse dropped her act as she mumbled out "Sorry 'bout that."

"No big deal" Angelico smiled slightly and that caused Ivelisse to chuckle slightly as Angelico tried to lighten the mood "Look at it this way, since you were in a room with Jack, it must make me look better by comparison" Angelico joked as Ivelisse couldn't help but smile slightly "That kid's one messed up fucker. He doesn't do the Fall of Angels half as well as you do…Angel Man"

Angelico's eyes went wide as he tried to process what he just heard. Did Ivelisse just give him a sort of compliment? "Did…did you just compliment me?"

"Hey, I said you do a move well" Ivelisse sat on the edge of the bedside with Angelico before saying "I didn't say I have to like you, like and respect are two different things. How's Havoc doing?" Ivelisseasked, no matter how bitter she was about Havoc dumping her in what seemed like years ago, she still felt bad for him considering Jack and Pentagon traumatised Havoc's wife and daughter.

"He's doing fine. His daughter is still scared about Jack and Pentagon coming to get her dad…I never thought I'd see anyone more depraved or sick than Pentagon but Jack, the actual _normal_ looking member of their little dojo club. Heard since he creeped her out last week, Melissa Santos has been extremely jumpy backstage."

"She's a big girl, she can handle herself" Ivelisse shrugged as Angelico looked at his female comrade "It isn't that she's a girl. It wouldn't matter if she's a girl or a dude, she's an untrained ring announcer and first Pentagon jumped her and then Jack is flirting with her and snogging her…fucking creeps"

"For once we agree" Ivelisse said with a slight smile before mentioning with a heavy sigh "Don't get used to this by the way, I'm still the leader of this team, but…" Ivelisse swallowed heavily as if she was the Fonz, being genetically unable to apologise to a woman, only in this case it was Angelico.

"Thank…Thank you" Ivelisse spluttered out as she comically stuck her tongue out and pretended to retch "I feel dirty just saying that" as Angelico mentioned "No problem. I appreciate your thanks Ivey"

"Don't call me that!" Ivelisse snapped out and kicked Angelico in the leg that caused the lanky South African to yell and spring up "What was that for?!" as Ivelisse smugly shrugged "Nobody calls me Ivey but my momma."

"And Havoc?"

"He _**used**_ to call me that. Not anymore"

"What about his daughter? Auntie Ivey?" Angelico joked as Ivelisse looked up and pointed one of her crutches at her unwilling trios partner "Hey, Havoc's kid is adorable!" as Ivelisse sighed heavily and put her head in her hands "You know…when I was pulled out of there by you two…Havoc's daughter was in hysterics that, not only was her daddy going to be taken away, but her Auntie Ivey was too. Poor kid"

Angelico nodded before taking Ivelisse by the hand "What are you doing Angel man?" Ivelisse demanded to know as Angelico mentioned smoothly "I thought I'd melt that icy demeanour of yours with some hot chocolate"

"Such a charmer" Ivelisse chuckled slightly before barging past Angelico as he followed the limping Puerto Rican down the stairs and called out after her "What ever happened to _'excuse me?'_ " to which Ivelisse turned back while walking down the stairs and laughed out "Ever heard of _'Baddest bitches first?'_ "

 _Later on_

Ivelisse and Angelico sat at Angelico's dinner table in his home as they sat opposite each-other as the silence was as awkward as one could expect considering their history and the fact it was 3 in the morning. Ivelisse sat stirring her hot chocolate and looked up to Angelico before saying quietly "Thanks Angel Man" as she sipped the hot chocolate before she smacked her lips and said "For an arrogant and egotistical punk-ass…this isn't bad" she mentioned as Angelico rolled his eyes before chucking slightly.

"I'll take that as a compliment from you"

"Well it's the _**only**_ thing even coming close to resembling a compliment that you'll get from me" Ivelisse stated confidently as the young woman continued to sip her hot chocolate as she smiled at Angelico slightly, he was doing a good job of making her feel comfortable again, especially after the trauma she went through at the hands of Dojo Kai.

Suddenly Ivelisse yelped as she felt Angelico's hands gently lock with hers as she went to snap at the man only for the two's eyes to meet as Ivelisse softly and gently says what she wanted to say from when Angelico and Havoc rescued her from being sacrificed.

"Thank you Angel-Man"

 **First of all I would like to apologise from the deviations of character for Ivelisse but she had been through a traumatic experience and I'm sorry if there wasn't much to this piece apart from fluff but I wanted to give No Fear and Homeless Hell-Raiser a break because I want to have ideas for them so I don't run out of ideas for either story.**


End file.
